Maggie and Anita's Adventure At Konaha
by TeslowSistersInc
Summary: Two traveling sisters come across a sign. Konaha. What awaits the poor unexpected city, and the ninjas inside. How come Akatsuki is so interested in the girls powers and why do they not talk about their past.


****

Anita: Hope you enjoy this meaningless story lol I got bored and stole it from Maggie's dungeon :D

Maggie: Meaningless story? How is it? Gahhhh I'll kill you

Anita: Disclaimer plz

Maggie: We shall RULE the NARUTO characters soon bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

Anita: -_-' ok. sis, calm down. I don't own the characters but do own myself and Maggie's

Maggie: YOU DON'T OWN ME! I OWN YOU! IM OLDER BWA HA HA HA

**Anita: Byezzz peoplez**

* * *

_**Maggie and Anita's Adventure at Konaha**_

_**Chapter One: Beginning**_

* * *

Hi, my name is Maggie Ann Teslow. I'm seventeen years old; I have long black hair, and my eyes are violet. I have pale skin, but it's not a sickly color. I LOVE wearing dark colors, always loved wearing them; animals and bugs are my passion. I'm emotional, yet people tend to think I'm emo. Everywhere I go people fear me, and I hate all humans.

I have a younger sister; she looks nothing like me. We share the pale look, but that's all. She has short, bubblegum pink hair; her eyes are crimson red, and her name is Anita Marie Teslow. Anita is sixteen years old and her personality is bubbly; she is serious at times when she needs to be, but for one thing she HATES bugs.

We belong to the Teslow clan, but it doesn't exist anymore. It was destroyed, along with the village, when I was eight and she was seven. We are the only survivors of the massacre. Now that you know about us, let's begin with our new story.

One sunny day, both my sister and I were walking through a dense forest. We were attempting to find a place to stay; we have been wandering for about a month now, only camping in areas with lots of trees. Finally, after three hours, we find a large wall in our faces. We walked around it till we found the gate. The sign above the gate said, "Village Hidden in the Leafs."

_'We must be at Konaha,' _I thought to myself.

Anita, I could tell, was excited for the fact that we found a village to live at, for a while.

Once we tried to walk through the gates, two ninjas stopped us.

One ninja asked, "What's your business here, girls?"

I looked at them and retorted, "We are looking for a place to stay. They smiled and motioned us to come inside.

"This path will take you to that alleyway, which will lead you to the Hokage's office," the other stated.

We looked toward where he was pointing and smiled.

"Thanks a lot," Anita said giggling.

Both men smirked and we were on our way to the Hokage's office. It was a long walk, but we where use to it. There were tons of people in this village so far; I hated it already. We finally came to a large building with long stairs at it.

Slowly, we made our way up it and knocked on the door. A man answered the door; he had black circled glasses on and a bandana.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"We are here to see the Hokage. We are moving here," I said looking at his glasses.

"Okay, my name is Ebisu. Come in," he stated opening the door.

"Thanks. Well, I'm Maggie and this is Anita," I gestured while we walked in.

We came into a small waiting room, and Ebisu disappeared behind another door. Waiting for only six minutes, we sat on the loveseat.

"Ok, the Hokage will see you now," Ebisu stated coming out of the other room.

We walked into a large office; it was lined with book shelves, filing cabinets, and large bay windows. A large desk was sitting in the middle of the room; a large leather chair was pointed away from us, but then swiveled around to face us. A woman was sitting in the chair; she had long blonde hair pulled into pig tails, a green diamond tattoo in the middle of her forehead, and overly gigantic breasts.

"Lady Hokage here are the girls," Ebisu stated, then left in a puff of smoke.

"A woman Hokage?" Anita announced.

'_She looks like a damn hooker,'_ I thought to myself.

"Teslow sisters, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"How? Ughh! Never mind. Hokage, we need a place to stay. In return, we will do missions for you," I stated, irritated at our famous facade.

"Good," she stated with a smile.

The woman opened one of her cabinets, grabbed two leaf headbands and two sets of keys.

"Ok. Kakashi, will teach you a little with his team. Listen to him. He is your sensei now. You will go on missions with him or solo ones, ok," the Hokage stated, throwing both items at Maggie.

"Yes, I understand, Lady Hokage," I stated tossing Anita hers.

I heard something behind me and looked. A silver haired man with a black mask on was looking at us.

"Yo," he stated waiving his hand.

"Girls, this is Kakashi Hatake, "the Hokage stated. "Kakashi, this is Maggie and Anita Teslow," she said pointing to us.

He visibly stilled and looked at us with stern eyes, slowly measuring us up.

"Tsunade, is this correct, the "Teslow clan" survivors?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes, Kakashi. Please, take care of them and introduce them to your team," Tsunade stated seriously.

"Ok. Lets go, girls. I'll take you out. My treat," Kakashi stated his eyes crinkling.

We both said goodbye to Tsunade and left with our new sensei. Once we were outside in the dark, Kakashi stopped and looked at both of us.

"Okay, what would you girls like. I am supposed to meet my team at the ramen shop," Kakashi stated.

"Ichiraku Ramen Shop!" I stated hopefully.

"Yes," he stated sweat dropping.

"YAY!" Anita and I screamed at the same time.

He chuckled and told us to follow him, and that he would buy what we want. We arrived and sat next to three ninjas at a booth: a pink haired girl, black haired guy, me, and then, on the other side: Anita, Kakashi, and a blonde boy.

"Ok. Guys, introduce yourselves, nicely. These are your new teammates," Kakashi sighed signaling for a waitress.

Everyone went around and introduced themselves. Sakura was the pink haired girl, Sasuke was the dark haired boy, and last was Naruto, the suppose blonde, future Hokage.

Both Sakura and Naruto were asking us like twenty-one questions while Sasuke ignored us.

'_I'll kick his ass before I leave this village,'_ I thought to myself.

The waitress walked up and asked what everyone wanted.

"I want six bowls of your special ramen," Naruto stated waving his hands in the air.

"One bowl of chicken broth ramen, please," Sakura said sweetly.

"Bowl of beef and pork, please," Sasuke stated.

Kakashi just wanted some sake, and flirted with the waitress while she took our orders.

"Ten bowls of beef ramen, please," Anita and I said in unison. Everyone stopped and looked at us skeptically.

We both smiled and stated, "Been a long time since we ate some good ramen."

Everyone finished their food. Unfortunately, Kakashi paid for everyone's, and Sakura escorted us back to our apartments. Anita and I had separate ones, both one bedroom apartments, only three rooms apart. Sakura gave me hers, Naruto's, Kakashi's, and Sasuke's addresses. She left with a quiet goodbye, and I turned to Anita.

"You sleeping at your apartment?" I asked her.

"Ya, I guess. Night, sissy. I'll see you in the morning," Anita said giving me a hug.

I said night and walked into my apartment.

'_Needs to be darkened up some,'_ I contemplated to myself.

* * *

****

Thanks for reading; plz review and THANK YOU FOR FLYING WITH TESLOW INC. HAVE A NICE DAY!

lol see ya! :D


End file.
